


Switching Sides

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Crowley thought it odd that he was invited to the park by Aziraphale in the middle of the day, but it was so worth it!





	Switching Sides

Crowley didn’t know what Aziraphale was up to. He got a very obscure text message from the angel asking him to meet in the park. Fifteen minutes later, Adam, Anathema and their other friends are all with Az who is sitting on the bench where they usually spend time. 

  
  


“What’s all this?” Crowley quirks an eyebrow. 

Aziraphale pats the bench next to him. With a strangely sly smile, he reaches into his pocket. Without breaking eye contact, Aziraphale slides the box to Crowley. 

“May I tempt you?” The line was so familiar to Crowley but the tone was misplaced. It was more sensual than the original usage. It threw the Demon. 

“What exactly are you tempting me to, Angel?” Crowley took the box. He peered inside. A ring glittered in the center. White and black lines ran around the edges. After investigation was complete, Crowley looked up to see Aziraphale on one knee, a huge smile plastered to his beautiful face. 

“A memento to our side, of course.” 

After a moment, Crowley  _ understood _ . It took all his composure not to kiss Az right there, in front of everyone. 

“Temptation accomplished.” He settled on finally. 

Aziraphale got to his feet and they embraced. Finally Crowley couldn’t take it anymore. He closed the space between them with a well-deserved kiss. 

The crowd around them erupted into cheers and whoops.


End file.
